Conventional systems for the absorption of acid gases employ a liquid solvent; typical solvents include amines such as methyldiethanolamine (MDEA), monoethanolamine (MEA) or diethanolamine (DEA) and mixtures of solvents. These solvents absorb CO2, NOx, H2S and other acid gases. The solvent is contacted with the sour gas mixture (gas mixture including acid gases) in a column which may be a packed column, a plate column or ii bubble-cap column, or a column with some other form of contact medium. In these systems, the gas and liquid streams flow countercurrently.
Conventional systems for the absorption of acid gases employ a liquid solvent; typical solvents include amines such as methyldiethanolamine (MDEA), monoethanolamine (MEA) or diethanolamine (DEA) and mixtures of solvents. These solvents absorb CO2, NOx, H2S and other acid gases. The solvent is contacted with the sour gas mixture (gas mixture including acid gases) in a column which may be a packed column, a plate column or a bubble-cap column, or a column with some other form of contact medium. In these systems, the gas and liquid streams flow countercurrently.